Michael Crowe
Name: Michael Crowe Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Motorcycling, horror movies, mafia shows. Appearance: '''Michael Crowe stands at around 5'7, weighing in at 168 pounds with a firm, but relaxed posture. He is somewhat muscular, but is a bit pudgy around his midsection. He has light brown hair, and with the help of cosmetic gels and sprays, it is styled in a mix of a 1980's-esque mullet and coiffure combo. His hair is styled up and towards the left, fringe ending just above his eyebrow and the sides curling upwards. He is Caucasian, with a somewhat tanned and sunburned complexion. He has grey-blue almond-shaped eyes, with a slight squint. His nose is somewhat small, curved upwards, dotted with a light brush of freckles. His eyebrows are angular, a little on the trimmed side, and his right brow has two scars from a childhood incident causing a lack of hair in two small lines along the outer edge of the brow. His lips are thick, wide and heart-shaped. The upper lip is larger than the lower one. He doesn't smile openly much because even though the teeth on his upper jaw are straight, the teeth on his lower jaw are extremely crooked and overlapping. He has a slight overbite. He has a somewhat triangular facial build, with high protruding cheekbones, and a medium length jawline, with a pointed chin. He grows a small amount of facial hair in the form of sideburns, a goatee and neck dusting that he frequently shaves. When he doesn't shave, it comes in patchy and undefined. He has rather clear skin with no acne. He has a high-pitched voice and a speech impediment that makes him unable to say his Th's properly, so he speaks with a faux-Jersey accent to compensate. His outfits change based on the seasons, but all have the same biker aesthetic. In the summer, he tends to wear darker colored Harley Davidson brand button up short sleeve shirts, open over brightly colored tank-tops or designer T-shirts. He typically wears loose-fitting blue or grey jeans, pre-faded, occasionally worn and cut around the knees with a leather two-prong belt holding them up. His shoes switch between brightly colored purple, green, and teal Jordans, or some worn grey, brown, and purple skate shoes if he doesn't want to get his Jordans dirty. In the winter, he trades his Harley Davidson shirts with his iconic leather bikers jacket, which has a patch on the back with a playing card spade, and a skeleton in a biker get-up tipping a top hat inside of said spade. Underneath his jacket he tends to wear plain white T-shirts, and for pants grey chinos with the legs slightly rolled up, giving him a greaser look. Outside of school he's seen wearing a wallet chain. On the day of abduction, he was wearing his biker jacket, with a teal and grey button up Hawaiian T-shirt underneath. He wore his grey jeans with holes torn at the knees with smaller worn holes around the thighs, his wallet and chain, a leather double pronged belt, and his gaudy neon Jordans. '''Biography: Michael Crowe was born in November 10, 1996 to Mary and Joel Crowe at Cincinatti, Ohio. Joel Crowe was a Vietnam Air Force veteran, currently working as a truck driver for British Petroleum, his wife, Mary Crowe, was a bus driver, however since the move to Arizona, is no longer. Michael was born as an only child, but has a half-sister living in Ohio, and a half-brother who lives in Texas. Michael's dad was in his late fifties while his mother was in her late thirties by the time he was born. Michael was a happy infant, living a peaceful and healthy lifestyle, thanks to his family being well-off financially, however he caused a bit of trouble at the daycare he was at taking toys or food from the other kids nearby. He was frequently sent home early for his behavior. Around four years old, it was time for him to go to school, but his father's truck driving job ended up taking them to Kingston, Tennessee. During his elementary school years, his dad retired, joining the Kerbela Shrine. They were able to live a good lifestyle, despite having a small home with a modest lifestyle. Michael made friends easily, inviting people over to his house commonly to play video games with him. Every weekend he would watch "The Sopranos" with his family, and on occasional nights, watch horror movies from the Sy-Fy channel. Michael's parents were worried at first about introducing him to violent movies, shows and games, but seeing as he was happy with it, as he had a good grasp in reality for his age, allowed him to watch it. Occasionally he'd get caught in class talking about some of the scenes. Teachers frequently called home worried about his behavior while his parents just considered it being a kid, as he had never shown any worrisome signs. His parents decided to limit him to only watching his shows and movies on the weekends, which after a while due to multiple re-runs, got Michael uninterested in it. Kingston Elementary started as an alright place, but once he made it to second grade, things took a downturn. While Michael made friends easily, he also made enemies just as quickly. His speech impediment grated on some of his peers, as well as the fact that he got into arguments often. Eventually peer pressure stepped in, and more people were upset with Michael, normally using his speech impediment to bother him. Because of this, Michael become more aggressive and started to become a bully himself, which caused him to get into trouble often, and a good amount of his friends left him. Middle school is when another turning point in Kingston happened. Around the time kids were talking about more mature subjects, Michael had the rotten luck of mentioning why he'd rather not be with a girl, and that he'd prefer a boy. By everyone's reactions he realized his speech impediment would be the least of his worries. The dreaded "Faggot" became his new nickname and the bullying got significantly worse. Michael didn't understand why. Michael didn't see why was it a problem. While the school was aware of what happened, they found it easier to push it under the rug, rather than addressing the problem. It would have been better for them PR-wise not to have acknowledged bullying happened in the first place. Eventually the bullying got worse, and the one time Michael lashed out against a group of three in the hallway, they turned around and beat him. All involved were sent to an in school suspension program. When he came back, Michael expected it to stop because he fought back; it didn't. Michael started becoming antisocial, rarely leaving the house except to go to school, as his bullying progressed. His father decided to try and teach him how to better defend himself. His dad took him to Tae Kwon Do classes, and signed him up for the wrestling team. Wrestling didn't interest Michael much, so he stopped a little after a few months. However, he continued with Tae Kwon Do until he was a blue belt. His father also taught him a few techniques that he learned as well, including various grapples. Eventually on a school bus ride home, Michael got into yet another fight. He started off fine, but was caught in a corner, and his skills wouldn't help him there. Again Michael was angry and waited until the student turned his back and tried choking him out instead. That worked. This time, Michael was suspended, and banned from using the school buses. His parents punished him for trying to prolong the fight, while they were glad he tried to defend himself, they got onto him for getting himself into more trouble by running back into the fight afterwards, and made him promise that he wouldn't do it again. Michael got into less fights, and while people still picked on him, Michael decided to ignore it, doing his best to stay out of trouble. On a walk home after school, Michael was jumped by the student he choked's older brother. Michael lost. After a hospital check and a contusion later, his parents decided the best course of action was to move. Around Summer break, Michael made it to Kingman, Arizona. Michael saw a new opportunity, so he decided to have a makeover. He cut his hair and spent some time on his voice. His speech impediment was a problem he needed to fix it somehow. An idea came up from all the various mobster movies he's watched. They pronounce words around the same way as him so all he'd have to do was emulate their accents and say he's from New Jersey. Michael wanted to detach himself as much as possible from Tennessee, and he went out of his way to make it seem like Kingston never existed, as a way to cope. So a haircut, new voice that hides his impediment well, no mentioning of liking boys, and he had got a fresh start. He had trouble getting to know people, and not many people spoke with him, so he decided to enhance himself more in the eyes of his peers. He made up a story about coming from New Jersey, talking about how great it looked, his non-existent friends ect. His story worked, and even until today, people think Mike's a Jersey boy. He was able to accomplish this by avoiding life talk at home with his friends, and keeping family conversations minimal with his friends. He eventually made his group of friends, and of course his group of enemies. People picked on Michael for various reasons, either being the new kid, or just simply being obnoxious, and Michael retaliated, fighting back whenever possible. After a while, Michael became a bully himself from it. Anyone he managed to beat, he'd hold it above their head to terrorize them himself. His reasoning was varied based on the person. Maybe he saw three kids picking on that person, and joined in in the rationalization he'd make three friends instead of one, maybe the person picked on him, but were weaker than him, or maybe, he just outright didn't like the victim. At this point, Michael became desensitized to bullying, simply considering it a part of everyday life, both in receiving it and giving it. It was common for him to fight back against his bullies, even if he knew he would lose, or for the people he picked on to challenge him. He tried for the most part to keep the fights private, to avoid getting a teacher's attention and getting sent home. Sometimes it worked, other times it didn't. It was rather common for Michael to walk home covered in bruises from a bathroom fight right after school. While his parents were concerned, Michael told them not to worry due to the fact he can actually fight back now, and that he's still in a higher step up compared to Tennessee. He was legitimately happy in Arizona, the playing field was fair in his eyes. It wasn't him versus the world. While his parents were Ok with him fighting, they told him not to constantly get sent home, because while he's at school, he should keep that first of his priorities. As a result, Michael kept most of his fights private, either off campus or inside one of the many bathrooms, with the occasional spectator or two.He tried for the most part to keep the fights private, to avoid getting a teacher's attention and getting sent home. Sometimes it worked, other times it didn't. However during a fight in Junior year, where a teacher saw the crowd outside the bathroom door and decided to investigate, Michael and his opponent got suspended for over a week. Because of this, his parents decided enough was enough and made sure he would cut it out. He obliged. His father always taught him to work hard, and is constantly on him for his grade. Now the few fights he has are private fights after school with the trust of the two individuals not to snitch, no spectators this time. Because of these "private" fights, he would rarely get caught, however, there were two exceptions, both ending in a week's suspension. Michael's grades weren't special, being mostly B's and C's with the occasional D in math, but his parents always pushed him to do better, now that he's stopped fighting as much. His grades improved, a few A's were dotted in a majority of B's, however, there were still a few C's, and his math continued to fluctuate between a D or a C, but he was working on it. He pays attention, and learns, but eventually some old romantic thoughts from the back of his head came back about men. They were small, but Michael noticed them. They were short and Michael held them back, but eventually he couldn't do so anymore. As he went on the thoughts in the back of his head rationalized, and eventually the secret he was hiding all his life would have to come out. He was gay, and while he was afraid at first, he slowly came to terms with it. It was a gradual process, he denied it to himself, before getting angry and thinking something was wrong, before slowly coping with it. When he finally came to terms with it, he just realized he had no choice in the matter and took no blame in it. In the end he never saw it as a change, he had been the same as he always was. This realization helped him, combined with him leaving behind Kingston, that what was done was done, and there was no point in dwelling on it. Eventually he came out to his friends and anyone that would listen, but continues today to hide it from his parents due to their more conservative beliefs. It came as a surprise to the majority, but eventually it just became Michael. Despite his current hardships, and the hardships he faced as a child, he'd decide to move forward. For him, the past was through, and there was no point dwelling on it. Michael's father was a motorcycle aficionado and eventually it would grow on Michael. Michael took a ride on his father's bike numerous times, learning how to use it, and eventually his dad took him to a driving class to get his license. On his sixteenth birthday Michael got his new bike in celebration of getting his license, the 2013 Harley XL883 Sportster, bright orange. A perfect starter bike. Eventually he got into the biker lifestyle, and taken his outfit from a combination of the 80's films he's watched, along with biker clothing. Michael is seen riding everywhere with his motorcycle, usually parked on the edge of the school parking lot for easy entrance and exit. Michael's typically happy-go-lucky, with a slight amount of a fatalist view on things; whatever happens will happen. Michael has since grown up somewhat from his bullying phase, in that while he still picks on people, he's gone out of his way to tone it down, and on occasion, try to atone for it. While open about his sexuality, he doesn't mention it often, unless someone asks him about it. He likes to tell people about his tall tales from his non-existent stay in New Jersey, and at times, almost believes the stories himself. He also frequently makes jokes about various subjects, however he has a dark sense of humor, and a majority of his jokes are seen as rather offensive. He's again tried to compensate by warning people ahead of time, but sometimes it still doesn't work. Because of this, his peers opinions of him vary and there's not much of a neutral ground for Michael, people either think he's cool or despise him passionately. While he doesn't talk much openly or try to initiate conversations, once you get him talking he'll keep speaking until the end of time, another trait people may think annoying of him. He dislikes when people consider him weak for his sexuality, or when people claim he's lying; he also has a distaste for people using him. If he thinks somebody is trying to get close just to use him for something, he'll detach and avoid that person like the plague, or pick on them relentlessly. People he dislikes tend to be the victim for some of his less than savory jokes, and at times he's downright spiteful. He likes his friends more than anything, keeping close ones around the level of his family. He was always brought up to care for and respect your family, and it shows. While having trouble with paying attention to other people's authority, Michael immediately gives when it comes to his parents. He trusts his family and tells them mostly everything, however due to their more conservative beliefs, he still keeps his sexuality hidden. Despite that, Michael's relationship with his family is a good one. It's frequent for them to go on various outings throughout the month. Michael's family didn't like him getting into fights at Cochise, worried he might get himself hurt or kicked out of school. They never really cracked down on him however, due to the fact his father just considered it a thing kids do. His father always taught him to work hard, and is constantly on him for his grade. His father worked until he was in his early 60's to make sure his family had all the retirement funds and pensions they needed to live off of. Michael had prefered to watch a good horror film or two when he got home, seeing as The Sopranos ended around 2007. He's recently gotten back into horror films around the 9th grade, watching many old-fashioned slasher films, and finds the blood and guts masked maniacs a good alternative to the old mafia shows of the late 90's early 2000s, and of course, better than the modern paranormal themed movies that Michael dislikes heavily. He started watching horror films after he finished watching the various mafia shows and movies through transition. He would then watch Tarantino films, and eventually the Grindhouse series, before switching over to horror films. He likes their similarities of a villain protagonist, large cast of characters, similar suspense mechanisms, and high quality soundtracks. Michael also gained a fond love of the 1980's during his middle school years, mainly due to the music and movies he's watched, which he incorporates into his clothing choice. At school he's rather moderate with decent grades in everything except math, which was always his weakest point. Michael's favorite classes are Film class and PE. He is unsure of what he wants to do after high school, but he's been leaning to video production thanks to his intricate knowledge of filmography, or failing that, following his father's footsteps and becoming a truck driver. Among his peers, he's known as a bit of a joker and a movie expert, along with an amazing impersonator of actors from mafia movies, his Joe Pesci Goodfellas impersonation is top-notch apparently. Advantages: Due to his rough childhood, Michael has decent fighting skill and is capable of defending himself when needed. He's able to keep his cool even in stressful situations. He's a habitual liar, spending his entire life making up a completely different life than the one he actually had, rarely contradicting himself, and his frequent on the spot stories help him for on the spot lies. Disadvantages: He overestimates his abilities, frequently biting off more than he can chew and getting himself into situations he wasn't prepared for. Despite being capable of holding his temper, he's still prone to outbursts. While rare, when he does lose his cool he explodes, leading him to make rash and not-so-bright decisions. Being considered weak, or people looking down on him because of his sexuality tends to set him off the fastest. He's also a mixed bag to his peers. While he's got a good group of friends and acquaintances, his bullying and joking tendencies have gotten on the bad side of others. His mouth also gets him into trouble he can't get himself out of. His reputation as a bully rubs people the wrong way and it could be hard for people to trust him. Designated Number: Male student No. 011 --- Designated Weapon: Felling Axe Conclusion: A fighting spirit will help you survive on the island, but don't overestimate yourself. Stay strong, stay calm, and keep going. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by ToxieTheToxicAvenger. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'ToxieTheToxicAvenger '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Alex Tarquin 'Collected Weapons: '''Felling Axe (assigned weapon, to Alex Tarquin), shock knife (from Jeremiah Larkin, discarded), fake gun that fires a "Bang!" flag (from Alessio Rigano, discarded) '''Allies: 'Jeremiah Larkin, Maria Cucinotta, Jonathan Gulley 'Enemies: 'Nancy Kyle, Brendan Harte, Alex Tarquin, Jeremy Frasier, Alessio Rigano, Alvaro Vacanti, Audrey Reyes, Min-jae Parker, William McKinley 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Michael took a moment to vent at the terrorists via camera, and found an ally in Jeremiah Larkin. The two proved to be a solid team, and ransacked the pub they had started in for supplies while trying to keep the mood decent with lighthearted humor. He converted legs of one of the tables in the pub into improvised bludgeons using his axe. Michael then asserted that they will not be killers. Jeremiah agreed and the two set off. They walked from the pub to the nearby vehicle depot. The cars were seemingly useless, but Michael hatched a plan to turn car tires into a form of body armor. He tried to use Jeremiah's knife for the job, and quickly learned why that was a bad idea when the knife shocked him. Michael was flustered, but quickly moved on to the idea of sparring and practicing their punches due to misunderstanding Jerry's intentions. The two spent the night sparring, and were bruised from the intensity of their exercise by the next day. They rested, but Michael found Jerry's apathetic air concerning. He tried to pry, but announcements came on. The news shocked and then angered Jerry, as a certain Nancy Kyle had killed his beloved, Scarlett McAfee. Jerry begged Michael to help him track her down and retaliate, Michael agreed. They made their way to the asylum, down into it's basement. Michael had some reservations about the killing, wondering if Nancy was possibly innocent, but he also grimly considered ideas such as killing her and hanging her body as a deterrent to future killers. They found Nancy in the water treatment room, and the fresh corpse of Sanford Bricks confirmed to Michael that they needed to act. As they engaged Nancy in a fight, Brendan Harte stumbled on the scene. Mistakenly thinking that Michael and Jeremiah were attacking an innocent, Brendan stabbed Jerry in the neck to save Nancy, killing him. Nancy escaped, and an enraged Michael turned on Brendan, who fled. This left Michael to angrily tantrum, before he calmed and grimly decided to bring Jerry's corpse elsewhere, for a more proper resting place. He finds Scarlett's body in the intensive care wards where she was left by Aiden Slattery and lays Jerry beside her, promising to avenge both of them, to fight every other killer until he himself is dead. He wanders to the solitary cells, where he does find and confront an already identified killer in Alex Tarquin, along with Jeremy Frasier. He immediately lept into action, using his axe to confront Alex while he leveled accusations and threats. Alex's theatrical responses intrigued Michael, to the point where he dropped his weapon and aimed for a non lethal punch instead. Jeremy at this point, elected to intervene and pointed his gun at Michael. Realizing he's outmatched Michael opted to play into Alex's methodologies, trying to set himself up as his worthy enemy who he'd face later. Alex seemed to take him up on his offer at first, but Michael was lulled into a false sense of security that led to Alex taking up his machete and chopping off Michael's pinkie finger as a warning. Michael scrambled for his weapon and fled, leaving but promising to return and kill them both. Michael dragged himself up to the rooftop to tend to his wound, sawing down the bone and cauterizing the stump. The process was excruciating and he'd also pass out at some point, only wakening to finish the job in time to hear Day 3 announcements, which confirmed the targets he had to attack. While he hunted for his prey a shout from inside the asylum chapel attracted his attention. He dramatically burst his way through the doors, to find himself in the crosshairs of both Min-jae Parker and Alessio Rigano. Alessio fled and that left Michael to try and get the others talking, angrily ranting at them to prevent a firefight from breaking out. None of them were impressed, and Michael realized he was in danger of Jae started shooting. Michael tried talking, to keep one of the others present, Asha Sur, nearby as a shield, as insistent as she also was that he leave. Dorothy Shelley called out the presence of another killer, which got Michael to turn away and allowed Asha to safely retreat and get her weapon. Outmaneuvered, Michael could only pretend he hadn't been before retreating. He found Maria Cucinotta on the rooftop of the asylum, and for a period of time they were able to commiserate, Michael taking the opportunity to bash the others he'd met so far, especially those in the chapel. They were sympathetic to each other's motivations, and quickly found common ground in mutual loathing of the island's then major killers. Maria was the one who proposed they form an alliance, and Michael was quick to agree. They shook on it and departed, intent on seeking out anyone who they would have mutually deemed a threat. They moved down through the asylum levels. Michael proved to be the talkative one of the group, and they were discussing his former failed player hunting with Jerry as they traveled the intensive care wards, carefully wasting time 'clearing' every single room. They ran into Al again, and this time without Asha and Jae breathing down his neck Michael realized Al had been involved in a fight and quickly confronted him with threats. Al tried to level a gun against them, but Michael called for Maria to stay away from him, to present too many targets to shoot. Michael then charged in first, and was able to land some satisfying blows as part of his vengeful vendetta. Al however, fought back and bit open Michael's bandaged hand. Maria however, was able to get Al at sword point. Michael now had the opportunity and debated using the gun, purposely missing for the intimidation factor. The gun however, was fake. Michael and Maria debated Al's fate, and while searching his supplies mused on imprisoning him with one of his own straightjackets. However Alvaro Vacanti arrived. He didn't take kindly to their threatening of Al and he introduced a real gun into the equation, despite both Maria and Michael trying to talk him down they were forced to allow Al to go free. Michael, at least, tried to confirm that the gunfire he'd heard earlier in the asylum had been Alvaro. Alvaro refused to acknowledge and fled, leaving a frustrated Maria and Michael to struggle to get some sleep and prepare for the next day. When they work on Day 4 they heard out announcements. Michael looked out of the window of the room and noticed Al was on the top floor of the bell tower, so they took off in hot pursuit. While Al was asleep they were able to trap him in a straightjacket, and Maria and Michael took the time to rest and eat while he was still unconscious. They discussed the possible motivations for a bit, and both were thus disinclined to be merciful when they woke him, Michael opting for something akin to water torture. They were confronted by Audrey Reyes, who wanted to know what they were doing and then wanted them to be fairer to Al when they promptly explained themselves. Michael continued to insist that their approach was the right one and that Al was clearly guilty given his blood drenched clothes. He insisted she not interfere, then with little warning he began to dangle Al off the roof with only his grip keeping Al from falling to his death, demanding he talk. Maria was shocked and hesitant to proceed, Audrey kept up her stream of accusations until Maria eventually cracked and stormed off. His ally gone Michael angrily let Al go, taking to the stairs while ranting about how Audrey was in the wrong for defending Al. On his way down he passed the corpse of Barry Banks, and realized the shirt that had been used to cover it belonged to his boyfriend Jonathan Gulley. Michael considered searching for Jon, or going rogue and giving up the quest to player hunt, as he continued onward. Michael continued to muse on turning a new leaf and pursuing less violent goals, but his musing was cut short as he stumbled onto an unawares Alex while patrolling the water treatment rooms. He decided to give himself one last opportunity to play the role of player hunter and stalked Alex while he was distracted by someone else tripping a trap he'd set. Michael crept up on Alex from behind and dramatically made his presence known by dripping water onto Alex's shoulder. The melodrama was cut short, William McKinley, the killer of Michael's friend Darius Van Dyke, appeared and shot at them both. Alex threw himself back and took Michael with him, the two crashed into a pool of water. Michael had fallen away from the action, Will and Alex were distracted by one another, so Michael was able to recover the shock knife. He shocked himself initially due to the conductivity of the water in the room, but he recovered and dodged fire from Will before shocking Will in the genitals with a lunge. He got into his groove even when Will kicked him back, warding off both with jabs from his shock knife and reveling in his strength. But Will was able to slip in when Alex and Michael clashed, he kicked Michael in the genitals in turn and Alex's next blow with Michael's own recovered ax split Michael's face open at the cheek. Michael was immediately debilitated by the pain, he attempted to escape while Will tried to deal with Alex but Will's gun had jammed so Will retreated, kicking Michael down to leave him for Alex. Alex stood over Michael and struggled for a proper rant, but Michael summoned up what was left of his strength and lunged at Alex with the shock knife, sending Alex reeling. Michael assumed he'd finally killed Alex, so he retrieved that saved finger Alex had cut off days prior and threw it at Alex's 'corpse'. Michael assumed he'd feel triumph and that justice had been served, but it felt hollow as he reflected on how he had ultimately been a failure to his friends and as a hero, chasing the high of his supposed 'justice'. He left, intent on moving on and trying something different. He decided to return to the pub where he'd met Jerry, lacking anything else to do. There he found his boyfriend, Jonathan Gulley, the two ran to each other and embraced, Michael crying. Jon asked what had happened, Michael confessed everything and shouldered the blame for his failures. Their reunion was interrupted by Alessio, who had been hiding in the pub's storeroom, he came out of hiding and charged at Michael with a sword, even though Jon was in the way. Michael reacted quickly, throwing Jon aside and taking the blow for him. Jon threw a bottle at Al to drive him back, Michael hobbled over to his bag and produced one of the table legs he'd gotten from the first day. Michael and Al stared each other down, and eventually reached an ultimatum where they let each other go, Michael was able to escape with Jon dragging him out, berating him for having tried a last stand so potentially suicidal. They escaped far enough, to the slopes, where they took a rest to seal some of Michael's open wounds like the one on his face. They discussed what they'd both been up to, the disasters and failures and regrets. Michael was convinced and also convinced Jon, that their respective attempts to play hero had been doomed and that they had no hope continuing along that path. They agreed to spend what time they had left with each other. They indeed enjoyed their time together from then on, hiding out on the docks and exchanging easy, happy conversation. A ghost from Michael's recent past returned, Alex hadn't been killed but had only lost an eye. Michael began to freak out, demanding Alex walk away and leave them be, interposing himself between Alex and Jon. Alex refused to back down, approaching until he could leave Michael the axe he'd used to cleave Michael's own face. Alex coldly called out Michael for being a hypocrite and weak, Michael's temper bested him and he furiously retorted, calling out Alex for being a pathetic player and having lost Jeremy. Michael began to prepare for the fight, Jon tried to convince Michael but Michael convinced Jon it was the only way. He told Alex that Jon would have to be allowed to leave if they were going to fight. Alex acquiesced, and allowed Michael a final moment with Jon. Jon insisted they could run, or kill themselves to deny Alex their deaths, but Michael shut Jon down, confident that he was fighting for the right reasons this time. Jon began to flee and Michael gave Alex his final words before they fought. Michael lost. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Okay, but can we talk about that haircut? Because I'm sorry, but I still can't get past that haircut. - ''Trent Camdem '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Wububu, damn! That felt great... Well, good news is, that shock is strong as fuck..."'' -- Michael (partially lying) after having electrocuted his thumb with Jeremiah's shock knife. "But your killers? They gonna pay, they're gonna pay, and they're gonna hurt, I can promise you that. Brendan, Nancy, all of 'em." -- Michael's promise to the by then deceased Scarlett and Jerry. "Y'know what, Alex? I like you. I like you enough that I think I'll kill you last." ''-- The premise of his ultimatum with Alex, made while the two were fighting. ''"What's wrong Al?! Don't wanna hang out with us anymore?! What? You ain't the type of gettin' high?! Well hang in there, buddy! After all! You aaaallllwaaays had yer' head in the clouds, right?!" -- While dangling Al off the roof. Some dumb kids trying to play pretend. I tried to be the hero, and it just didn't work. I tried though, I tried my hardest, and even that wasn't enough. -- Michael's self appraisal of his antics before 'killing' Alex, to Jon. "I see two dumbass glory hounds facing each other on a dead end road, ready to tear each other apart for some chance at glory or justice or what the fuck ever. No matter what happens though, neither of them are gonna get what they want. You wanna see the difference? One of them was smart enough to realize it, but he realized it too late. The other won't hear any of it." -- His appraisal of himself and Alex, to Alex's face. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Michael, in chronological order. The Past: *Don't Eat the Yellow Snow *One Of Those Days V6 Pregame: *Gunfight U *Screamer, Screamer, He's a Dreamer *A Magnet For Trouble Sadie Hawkins Dance: *I Know What My Fortune Is V6: *We pissin' our pants yet? *70's Horror Movies *幽霊屋敷 *Gotta get a grip *This World Belongs to the Mad *Karma Chameleon *Devil's Choir *Unlikely Salt And Pepper *70's Horror Movies 2: New Wave Massacre *Hang in there *Lord of Lunatics *Let it Die *Nightcall *Real Human Being Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael Crowe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Best V6 character. Read him. - RC Category:V6 Students